


All mine

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Steve loves to mark his lover. Loves to fill him up and make him his. Over, and over, and over again.





	All mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betheflame/) for betaing this! Their Cap BB just finished posting and is awesome, so go check it out!
> 
> Written for day 22 of Kinktober: Distention

“Hnngmm,” was followed by a pitiful mewl.

Tony had long ago been reduced to moans and incoherent muttering. It didn’t stop Steve from pounding into his lover’s sloppy hole, chasing his pleasure for the… for the ninth time tonight. Even Steve’s brain was getting sluggish after spending hour after hour of filling Tony with his come. 

“Almost there, sweet thing. Just a little more,” he praised, pressing kisses between Tony’s shoulder blades as he changed his angle to spare Tony’s prostate. After a little hesitation, Tony gave a nod, tears streaming freely over the cheek that wasn’t pressed against the pillow.

After fucking Tony’s eager hole six times, Steve had resorted to stroking himself until he was close to coming before entering Tony again. His lover was so overstimulated that he was constantly balancing on the border between good pain and bad pain, shuddering and whimpering at every thrust. Steve had to hold Tony up with a hand under his hips now. 

“You’re being so, so good for me. Such a pretty, perfect lover, taking me like you do, taking my come."

Steve didn't know if Tony still understood the words, as far down as he was, but the soothing tone and soft caresses helped him relax a little, and stop clenching against the intrusion.

Tony's gorgeous submission was what got to Steve every time. With his groan muffled against Tony's shoulder, Steve emptied himself deep inside his lover once again. 

If he spread his fingers he could clearly feel Tony's stomach bulge with  _ his _ come. The notion was enough to growl and bite the skin of Tony's neck. 

He pulled his almost flaccid cock out and quickly replaced it with a plug to keep as much of his come inside Tony as possible. Tony didn't even sob anymore when Steve pushed in the unyielding rubber, a soft shudder was the only indication Tony was even awake. 

Steve stretched out next to Tony, lying as close as possible, and gently stroked Tony's sweat drenched hair away from his face. 

"Hey there, sweet thing," Steve said softly, "can I see those pretty eyes of yours, please?" 

The plan had been for Steve to fill his lover ten times, but he didn't think they needed to. He was a little worried about Tony's ass and how long it would take to heal from this ordeal already. His rim was all puffed up and red, and Steve had to switch to one of the largest plugs they owned to keep the come from spilling. 

“Tony, darling, can you look at me, please?” Steve asked again, cupping Tony’s jaw and using the leverage to gently tilt Tony’s face up a little. It was clearly a struggle, but finally Tony opened his eyes and gave Steve the sweetest, dopiest smile imaginable, and Steve beamed back.

“There’s my best fella,” he crooned, pleased that nickname still brought a blush to Tony’s cheeks. “How are we doing? Can you give me colour?”

He waited patiently for Tony to process the question, stroking up and down his back and over the swell of his ass.

“Green,” Tony whispered, and Steve rewarded him with a kiss on his nose.

“Thank you, sweet thing, I know that was hard.” He leaned his face close to Tony’s to smile at him some more, just because he could. “‘S good,” Tony slurred and smiled back.

“I’m glad, sweetheart. You made me feel real good too. Real good.” Steve lightly kissed Tony cheek, keeping up his soft caresses over Tony’s body. “I’m gonna turn you around now, okay? So we can see what we’ve been working so hard for.”

Steve waited for Tony to nod before he carefully turned him over onto his back. A pillow under his lower back ensured there was no pressure on the plug. 

"Look," he smiled at Tony who was looking at him glassy eyed. Tony's lower abdomen was clearly larger than before, distended in odd places, and it was all  _ his _ . Steve gently pressed a kiss to the bulge, and another. 

"So beautiful, Tony sweet thing, so perfect," Steve sighed and lay down next to Tony again who was smiling unfocused. 

" _ Perfect," _ he smiled and spread a jealous hand over Tony's stomach, "all mine."

Later he would scoop Tony up and carry him to the tub where he would gently remove the plug and watch all his come leave Tony's body. He would wash his lover and feed him and make sure he was hydrated. He would dry him and hug him and pull him back up far enough he was still hazy but could fall asleep without waking up disoriented. 

For now though he let himself bask a little longer. Praising and kissing and stroking his beautiful lover. 

All his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on[Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
